Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank
is Yoko's Tengen Toppa Gunmen formed during the final battle with the Granzeboma in the second movie adaptation of the series, ''The Lights in the Sky are Stars. It is later lost when it is used with the other Tengen Toppa Gunmen to form Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Mecha Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank very vaguely draws its designs from Yoko's Gunmen, Yoko M Tank and its Space Gunmen equivalent, Yoko W Tank. Its main body is rather feminine and humanoid, apparently based on the form and outfit of Yoko herself. A pair of massive cannons similar to the Yoko M Tank's main weapon are attached to a large pink and purple ring around the mecha's waist. Its shoulders are armored with large pink pauldrons, each of which carries two large versions of Yoko's signature sniper rifle and a long pink protrusion similar to the Yoko M Tank's arms. Similar to Tengen Toppa Solvernia, its "flame" of Spiral Power manifests on its head, taking a form and color similar to Yoko's hairstyle. It is the third Tengen Toppa mech to appear after the Granzeboma destroys Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. In The Lights in the Sky are Stars Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank strikes the Granzeboma after Nia's Tengen Toppa Solvernia is saved by Viral's Tengen Toppa Enki Durga. Yoko begins firing all of the weaponry that she can at the Granzeboma, but is easily beaten by it when it knocks her Tengen Toppa Gunmen over and destroys one of its arms. It is saved from total destruction by Jorgun and Balinbow in their Tengen Toppa Twinboekun. She later joins the rest of Team Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in focusing fire on the Granzeboma (producing a Tengen Toppa sniper rifle as well) before it is used with its fellow Tengen Toppa Gunmen to form Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Attacks Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank usually attacks with a barrage of energy blasts fired from its six guns. It can fire powerful shots with great accuracy, being able to hit (relatively) tiny targets like the Anti-Spiral homeworld. Its breasts are actually giant missiles with eyes and toothy, shark-like jaws; although they are likely to be high-damage projectiles, they prove ineffective against the Granzeboma's galaxy shuriken. The Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank can also regenerate its breast missiles in a short period of time. Gallery Tengen Toppa Yoko SP & Solvernia.png Trivia * After its main weapon platform has been destroyed, the Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank can be seen to wield a galaxy-sized version of Yoko's sniper rifle. This form of Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank has been officially named . The "SP" stands for "suppadaka" (stark naked). Kazuki Nakashima improvised the name in 5 seconds. * The main Gunmen (with the platform) bears a heavy resemblance to ''GaoGaiGar's robot TenRyuJin, a combination of two others (KouRyu and AnRyu). * The attack consisting launching missiles from the mecha's "breasts" resembles the Oppai Missile System from ''Mazinger Z ''series, generally used by Aphrodai A, which is also an feminine mecha. Category:Mecha